Discusión:Temporada 7/@comment-27389161-20170302025834
No sé si seré el único pero tengo que decir esto, comencé a ver TWD en el lejano 31 de Octubre del 2010, en aquel tiempo tengo que admitir que no tenía conocimiento del cómic. Recuerdo esa tensión o miedo que se sentía en esos capítulos, era emocionante saber qué pasaría después de cada uno. Pasó el tiempo y llegamos a una tercera temporada donde el hombre se volvía el principal enemigo y tengo que admitir que es de las temporadas que más me han gustado, obviamente con uno que otro error ( Andrea ) pero esa emoción, las peleas etc... La cuarta temporada un poco lenta al inicio pero valió la pena, porque se nos obsequió un Too far gone , uno de los mejores capítulos para mí. Luego un poco lenta de nuevo, con capítulos excelentes como The grove y uno que otro despecionante como still, terminus, que puedo decir, interesante trama que hubiera podido ser mejor pero no aprovechada. Luego tuvimos una quinta temporada empezando con un imponente No Sanctuary, un perfecto Four Walls and a Rouf, una trama un poco aburrida del hospital y la muerte de beth, arrancamos la segunda parte de la temporada con un perfecto whats happening and Whats going on, y descubrimos Alexandria. Fue entonces en la sexta temporada donde sentí un cambio, empezó con un perfecto First time again y seguido de otros 3 buenos capítulos, luego de ello un quinto capítulo flojo, un sexto capítulo entretenido el cual nos introdujo a los salvadores y un mis season finales que dejó muchas dudas, regresamos con un imponente no way out, conocimos a Jesus,conocimos un richonne, Hilltop, más salvadores, balas, muerte, dwight y finalmente Negan, uno de los personajes más esperados por la gente, el cual tuvo una magnífica introducción la cual fue opacada por el cliffhanger. Llegamos a séptima temporada, vimos la impactante muerte de Abraham la cual a mi opinión fue opacada por la de Glenn, conocimos el reino y un easystreet y vimos a negan llegar a Alexandria, a maggie en un tractor y a tara siendo tara un personaje que siento el cual no aporta mucho, vimos a carl en el santuario y los intestinos de spencer. Regresamos con un regular rock in the road, vimos un grupo que vive en un basurero y a rick en una pantalla verde, y por último un Eugene en el santuario. Ahora a que quiero llegar, pues nada más y nada menos que desde la visita de negan a alexandria le e perdido la emoción o el interés a TWD, vi unos comentarios anteriores y concuerdo con ellos, no lo dejare de ver obviamente pero cada día lunes prendo el televisor y no siento la emoción, la tensión, el miedo que se sentía en las primeras temporadas, me gusta el personaje de negan, el santuario, etc.. pero siento que hay un factor que no ayuda, y es que les gusta alargar las tramas, TWD es de las pocas series donde su protagonista principal se ausenta por 5 episodios, está temporada me ha gustado, un poco lenta para la trama, dandole episodios dedicados a personajes poco gustados por el público etc... En fin, TWD es una buena serie, no lo voy a negar, pero al ver un episodio ya no siento emoción ni nada, no me deja una expectativa o algo al terminar y pensar ¿que pasará ahora?, nunca lo dejare de ver, pero quería dar mi opinión al respecto, espero que en la octava sea un poco diferente.